


What a she-wolf wants

by myrish_lace, Sarah_bell



Series: The Wolves of Winterfell [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, Biting, Dark Robb, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sansa seduces Jon, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 03:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8473084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_bell/pseuds/Sarah_bell
Summary: Robb, Jon and Sansa all have wolf blood in them. Robb and Sansa are in a sexual relationship where Robb’s controlling, and in charge, which Sansa enjoys.Robb’s told Sansa that Jon wants her too, as part of her pack, but she has to wait until Robb brings them together. Sansa has other ideas, and decides to seek Jon out on her own.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* so moderated commenting is on, because some trolls who are apparently going around posting hate on robsa fics have popped up. We don't mind constructive criticism, or character debate, but straight-up name calling on a clearly-tagged fic? Let's all find something better to do with our time, huh?

"Have you ever wondered, Sansa, why I only come to see you every few weeks?"

She had, but she tried not to dwell on it. She was curled into Robb's chest, under the furs, letting herself give in to Robb's lulling words as the logs popped and crackled in the hearth. Robb drew her hair over her shoulder. He liked to see it against her skin. "You should, Sansa, Don't you think I'd want to bury myself in your sweet cunt every night?" Robb delighted in teasing her, but he needed her, too, and she smiled at the idea that Robb held himself back.

"I come to your chambers the week when the moon's full, love. It's when all of us are closest to our own wolf nature. I noticed it when we were younger. Jon would fight me harder in the training yard; I'd look at you with more lust, imagining you'd be wet for me if I could touch you. I want you all of the time, Sansa, I don't know if it's because I have the most wolf blood in me, but I come to you when the moon's full because that's when you're most receptive to me - when you most want to be fucked." Robb rolled her onto her back. "Jon's that way too. Have you thought about him, love?" Robb's voice was a sweet rasp as he ran his thumbs underneath her breasts. "Since that night, when you cried out his name as I took you from behind?"

Sansa nodded. She'd tossed and turned ever since Robb told her Jon wanted to claim her. She'd twist in the sheets, dipping her hand between her thighs, knowing Jon's chambers were next to hers. She even let his name slip past her lips in a whisper a few times when she came, blushing furiously but unable to stop, imagining Jon's dark curls and hot grey eyes as he moved above her. Had Robb been telling the truth about Jon? Was Jon mirroring her on the other side of the stone wall, thinking about her as he stroked himself at night? Jon was quiet, and barely met her eyes in the halls, but she thought she'd noticed a slight flush in Jon's cheeks since that night.

Robb grinned, thrusting into her. "Just remember, love. He wants you too. He's part of your pack. But you'll have to wait, until I come back."

***

Robb was gone the next month, and Sansa was aching and needy. Jon was poor company. He averted his eyes the few times they talked, he sat further away from her at dinner, and he would leave a room soon after she entered it. Had he always been this way, and she just hadn't noticed? Or had he changed?

She watched Jon in the training yard one crisp winter morning. His sword flashed in the air as he effortlessly pressed the other men back, and she longed for him.

She was a she-wolf, after all. Why should she have to wait?

Sansa came to Jon in his chambers later that afternoon. He was pouring over opened scrolls. Sansa drank Jon in - his grey eyes, his dark hair pulled back from his face. Robb was bright, cheerful, sunny, sure of his place as the rightful heir of Winterfell. Jon was dark, somber, reserved. His shoulders had never fully lost their sullen hunch. He was less sure of his standing - or rather, more sure, and felt he was an outsider.

He was strong and handsome and part of her pack, though, and the moon was full this week.

"Sansa. What do you need?" Jon sounded surprised, and put his quill down. Sansa rarely saw him privately. She took a deep breath. She'd composed a variety of excuses, reasons to talk to him, pretenses for her visit, and couldn't recall a single one, except for the truth.

"You, Jon. I need you." She swept the paper out of the way and straddled Jon's lap, silently cursing her thick skirts. Jon's eyes widened.

"Sansa, I don't underst-" He tried to push her away, off his lap, but she held his gaze. She hoped he couldn't see her nervousness. She was used to Robb being in control, to responding and reacting, rather than taking. Up close, she could smell Jon, musk and oiled leather, and count the dark flecks in his eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of desire as she settled into the cradle of his hips, and that decided her.

"Robb told me what you talked about. What you wanted to do, as part of a pack." Jon swallowed.

"Sansa, we didn't-"

"I want you too, Jon." She was proud that her voice hardly shook. This was a risk, and she concentrated on steadying her nerves. If Robb had been teasing her, she was about to make a fool of herself.

Jon's eyes darkened but he still hadn't moved. "The door, it's not bolted, Sansa. I don't know what you thought we said, but we-"

She borrowed a trick from Robb and pinned Jon's hands to the chair. She leaned in so that their noses almost touched. Jon's chest was rising and falling rapidly. She whispered daintily into the shell of his ear.

"Did you hear me, Jon?" Jon shifted underneath her. His lips were slightly parted. "Sansa, I don't know what you mean." "That night, when I called your name, while Robb took me?" She could feel him hard against her now, and hid her smile. She bit his earlobe and heard the faintest growl in his throat. He was still letting her pin him to the chair, even though they both knew he could break away easily. "I've thought about you every night since. Tell me Jon, did you hear me?" She tried to mimic Robb's soothing tone.

"Yes." Jon's voice was ragged and his eyes were shut tight. She could see the rapid pulse at his throat. "Sansa, we shouldn't, we need to talk-"

She traced the curve of his jaw with her lips. His stubble was rough. "I don't need to talk." Jon shook his head and started to try again. Sansa cut him off. "I want to feel you inside me."

Sansa trailed her fingers down Jon's shirt, to his breeches. He bucked under her touch. She saw beads of sweat at his hairline as she moved to undo his laces. "Robb's already claimed me." Jon slid his hands up to her waist, over her dress. His gaze was scorching, molten, she swore she could feel the heat of it on her skin. "Don't you want to claim me too?" She rolled her hips over him. Jon's grip tightened.

"Fuck, Sansa-" She'd never heard Jon curse and it thrilled her, told her how much of his control had frayed. She heard him groan despite himself as she freed his cock, and she shivered. She tugged at her smallclothes, wanting that last barrier between them gone. Jon reached down and tore them free. He kissed her forcefully, bruising her, biting at her lip. She expected him to take her right away, but his fingers explored her cunt, rubbing, circling, until he found the spot that made her whine and writhe. He broke away from her mouth and buried his face in the crook of her neck as he touched her. "There, fuck, right there, so wet, so sweet..." Sansa felt a point of pleasure concentrate at the tips of Jon's fingers as she rocked on his lap. She tilted her head back and let Jon take her where he wanted to go. "Jon, that's-"

Jon grazed her neck with his teeth. "Yes, sweet girl, come for me, let me feel you."

There was something about fucking Jon in the daylight, with the sun streaming through the window, both of them almost fully clothed, that was so different from her nighttime visits with Robb. The buttons on Jon's shirt nicked her skin, and if someone saw them from the doorway, they might almost look as if they were doing nothing at all. It was that heady thought along with the expert brush of Jon's fingers that brought her to her peak. Jon kissed her again as she came, swallowing her cries, and she wondered if he didn't want them to be heard. He worked her through the last of her crisis, breathing hard.

"Sansa, do you...?" Sansa didn't understand Jon's strained question at first, she was eager to feel his cock inside her, expected it, Robb would be taking her already. Jon simply held her, even though she'd straddled him, seduced him, and they were naked underneath their clothes. She whimpered in frustration, "yes, Jon, now."  Jon cursed and eased his cock into her, finally, giving her some relief. He fisted his hand in her hair at the nape of her neck and started to move.

They were shaking the chair, bumping the table slightly. Sansa could feel her legs start to tremble as she held on tight to Jon's shoulders. "Did you - _gods_ , Jon - think about this?"

"Every. Fucking. Night." Jon growled, punctuating each word, thrusting deeper into her. Sansa whined and pushed back into him. Robb was thicker but Jon was longer, and she felt a new spark as he started to thrust in earnest. She chased that spark, murmuring into his ear, "please, take me, bite me, mark me, make me yours, Jon."

Jon bit her shoulder, hard, all of his hesitance gone, speeding up, pulling her into him, claiming her. He hit a spot that made her see stars, one Robb had never touched, and she was blinded by white light. Jon was wilder, less controlled than Robb, full of raw need. As Sansa felt the wave of her second orgasm wash over her, she had the fleeting thought that Robb might not have the most wolf blood after all. Jon wanted her fiercely, he whispered harsh, sweet endearments against her ear as he rocked into her.

Sansa kissed him, holding his face in her hands, swallowing his cries like he'd done for her as he came with one last, rough thrust. They leaned on each other, panting, as they came back to reality. Sansa knew she should get up, brush her skirts off, leave Jon to compose himself, but she lingered, enjoying the scent of both of them together, the weight of Jon's body against her.

Sansa was worried about about Robb finding out, but she'd already decided she'd be with Jon again. There was no going back now, not after she'd had both of them, both of her wolves. They were two sides of the same coin, light and dark, day and night. Robb let her give in, and Jon let her take. She wanted Jon to know. "There's going to be a next time, Jon." She could feel his lips curve into a rare smile at her neck. "Then next time I want to taste you."

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: The first installment of this series, "Close your eyes and imagine he's here", is a lot rougher and more controlling than the second. Robb and Sansa are featured, and they're both into it, but if you've only read this second installment, please read and heed the tags for the first one before deciding whether to read the first one!!
> 
> Folks who read "Close your eyes and imagine he's here", we hope you like this second part of the series! We broke it up this way to have two authors on the second piece, and to make each of these stand on their own, in case we can't manage to draft a threesome. :)


End file.
